Blank
This article is about the type of soul, for the chapter see blank (chapter) | image = | name = Blank | kanji = 欠魂 (ブランク) | romaji = Buranku | primary power = N/A | notable members = N/A }} are Souls without memories that live in the Valley of Screams. Blanks are instinctively attracted to memories, and they followed Senna to the Human World because she was the Shinenju. Unlike Pluses, Blanks do not have Chains of Fate, and are unaffected by Soul Burial. Appearance The Blanks appear to be large, white ghosts with pink pin-shaped heads. Their appearance changes only when they are attacking, changing their head's color red, and revealing red arms and hands. They can also change back to their former appearance as a Plus while in the presence of the Shinenju.Bleach movie; Memories of Nobody Plot Creation All Souls migrate between the Human World and the Soul Society. From time to time however, there are souls who, for some reason, become detached in the cycle of transmigration while in the Dangai. These Souls wander aimlessly from the Dangai, and are slowly drawn together over a period of time. As the Souls come together, it causes a new dimension to open, creating The Valley of Screams. In the Valley of Screams, the souls separate into memory and energy before they return to the cycle of transmigration. The memories left from blanks fuse together and return to the living world in the form of "The Shinenju." The Blanks were eventually found by The Dark Ones, who learned to use them in order to further their own power. Memories of Nobody The Blanks were used by The Dark Ones for many purposes, ranging from restoring themselves to attacking their foes. When Senna was placed at the center of the Valley of Screams, the proximity intensifies the Blanks' desire to seek their memories. This drives them to rush towards the Shinenju, creating a vacuum, causing the Valley of Screams to restrict and the Dangai to collapse, pulling the Soul Society and the Human World together in a massive collision. They surround Senna, and begin to collide both worlds, until she is freed. Senna then sacrifices all of her energy, which were actually the Blanks' memories, in order to stop the worlds from colliding. She stated that she was no longer afraid of them, since they were just like her: Souls without memories. Powers and Abilities While not very strong by themselves, the Blanks gain many powers when gathered together, such as: *'Culminative Strength': While in large numbers, the Blanks can be used to keep an enemy down, increasing their strength with each individual Blank. A group of Blanks were strong enough to keep a unit of the Onmitsukidō held down. *'Self-Destructive Explosion': Blanks can grab onto an enemy and hold them still while they explode, killing both their opponent and themselves. With about a dozen Blanks, the explosion can be very large. Blanks used this ability to kill a unit of the Onmitsukidō. Blanks can be harnessed by Dark Ones for various purposes. The most prominent uses are listed below: *'Shapeshifting': When used by one of the Dark Ones, Blanks can be transformed into swords, projectiles, objects or any form of weapon the person can imagine. The form a Blank takes depends only on the one who wields it. *'Regeneration': Blanks can replace a Dark One's limbs, as demonstrated by Jai when he restored his right arm with a Blank. References Navigation Category:Races